


Unfinished/discontinued zexal works

by stolashoots



Series: unfinished/abandoned [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: 1) yuuma/shark; shark asks kaito to help land a date2) durbe/v; durbe is a pushover and gets his kid a pet3) durbe/v; magical girl au3) kaito with a sliggoo4) outline for yuuma/rei serial killer au
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Shingetsu Rei/Tsukumo Yuuma, V | Chris Arclight/Durbe
Series: unfinished/abandoned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187105





	1. a date, or something

**Author's Note:**

> all written in 2016ish, published in 2021

Kaito receives the text at three fifteen in the morning. He was awake already, thinking over the day and compiling a list of things he needs to finish, when his phone’s tone goes off. He has different noises for different people, and he recognizes the alert as being from Ryouga. Thinking it might be an emergency, he turns around in his bed and squints over at his phone across the room, charging.

“Orbital.” At the sound of Kaito’s voice, the robot whirls to life. From his position, he can see Orbital’s eyes glow bright at first, then dim down so the light isn’t so harsh.

“Yes, Kaito?” Orbital keeps his voice low, raising his head off his body.

“Read me the most recent text.” It’s not that he can’t get up and read the message himself, but he would have to turn on all the lights so he could look at the phone screen without straining his eyes. They’re already damaged enough as is, he doesn’t want to press himself any more than he has to.

“Yes, Kaito. Kamishiro Ryouga, three fifteen a.m.” A pause, then, “How do you ask someone out?” Even in Orbital’s irritating voice, Kaito can still imagine Ryouga saying it. Kaito signs and rubs his eyes; he’d rather there be an emergency than have to give dating advice to some kid he’s only known for a few months. He bets Ryouga has been up all night worrying about his little crush. Why he would ask Kaito for help is beyond him. “Would you like to send a reply, Kaito?”

“No, call him instead.” It’s too early to have a texting conversation, especially with such a ridiculous topic.

“Understood. Calling Kamishiro Ryouga…” Orbital plays the dial tone until Ryouga picks up. When he does, he immediately repeats the question, not pausing to say hello.

“Well, being nice to Yuma would be a good start.” Kaito snips. It’s not the most polite thing to say, but that’s what Ryouga gets for calling him at three in the morning.

“I-I never said anything about Yuma,” Ryouga stutters, and if they were in the same room, he’d give Ryouga a look. Just because Ryouga thinks he’s good at being secretive doesn’t mean that no one else can see how much he’s pining.

“Fine then. Just go up to them and ask them on a date.” Easy and simple, it’s always worked for Kaito. Of course, Kaito hasn’t exactly been with many people, but that’s not the point.

“I can’t do that, what if he… They reject me right there?”

Kaito rolls his eyes; Yuma would be thrilled to know that Shark likes him; Ryouga is just being difficult. “Then they say no, and you move on. If you don’t ask, then you’ll never know if they feel the same way. You’d hate yourself if you don’t ask and find out a few years later that they were just waiting for you to ask.”

Ryouga groans and there’s a loud thump, as if he smacked his head against a wall or table.

“Look, if you’re that worried about this, then I can be there when you ask.” Months ago, he never would have offered, but Kaito still feels partially in debt to Yuma and Ryouga for all they’ve done, and he also sort of enjoys their company. Not that he’d ever admit that, but he doesn’t mind helping them.

“Really?” Ryouga actually sounds excited, he must really care about this.

“Really,” Kaito agrees. “Tell me when and where, and I’ll be there.”

Ryouga mumbles something that might sound like “thank you,” but he’s not certain.

“Now, can I go back to sleep?” Kaito is supposed to be up and moving in a few hours, and he knows Ryouga has class in the morning.

Ryouga hangs up without even saying goodbye, that ungrateful brat. Kaito thanks Orbital for his services and tells him to go back into sleep mode while Kaito tries to make himself comfortable.

***

They meet up a week after the original text. It’s a bright and sunny day, warm enough that Kaito’s almost tempted to lose the trench coat when he walks out the door. Almost. He makes his way by foot to the park, Orbital trudging along a few feet behind him. He’d gotten a message from Ryouga stating the time and place, and reminding him not to be late because this is very serious.

(But not as serious as saving the world, Kaito can’t help but think.)

He finds Ryouga hiding poorly behind a tree, eyes shifting back and forth as though he’s worried he’ll get caught. Kaito doesn’t think he’s ever seen Ryouga so ruffled before, and he’s been beside him during life or death situations. If Kaito didn’t know better, he would have assumed something costly was at stake, not that Ryouga is planning on asking someone on a date.

“You brought the robot?” Ryouga asks, incredulous.

“Yes.” Orbital has earned his place by Kaito’s side with his help before and during the Barian invasion, and he’s gotten used to the robot being near. As long as Orbital isn’t too chatty while they’re on business, he’s welcomed to spend as much time as he likes with Kaito.

“Do you have any advice for me?” Ryouga grounds out. It probably hurts his pride to rely on Kaito like this.

“Try not to insult him.” Of course with Ryouga, this might be asking too much. “Are you ready for this?” Kaito already knows the answer.

“No.”

“Too bad, there he is.” Kaito darts out of the way as Ryouga twists around. Yuma is heading towards them, a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. When he sees them, he waves and shouts, “Hey! Shark!”

Kaito mumbles Ryouga a quick “good luck” before walking away, Orbital by his side. When he’s out of hearing range, he turns back around to Orbital. “Orbital, tell me what they’re saying.” Orbital raises his head off his shoulders in a way that Kaito can still see Ryouga and Yuma while looking at him.

“Yes, Kaito. Foolma: ‘Were you talking to Kaito?’ Tuna: ‘No. Foolma: Oh? But I just saw him with you, and he’s right over there.’” From across the park, Yuma waves at him. Kaito waves back. “Tuna: ‘Never mind that. Yuma, I wanted to ask you something.’ Foolma: ‘What is it, Shark?’ Tuna: ‘I, um… I was just wondering how class was going for you.’”

Kaito rolls his eyes; what a chicken. Here lies the great Barian leader Nasch, felled by a crush. Orbital lets out a great sigh, but continues speaking. “Fooma: ‘Oh, um, it’s fine, I guess. Is that all you wanted to know?’ Kaito, this is difficult to listen to.”

“Just keep going.” At the very least, this is something Kaito can tease Ryouga about later.

“If you say so. Tuna: ‘No, I. I was, um.’ Foolma: ‘Yes?’ Tuna:” Orbital pauses. Even from so far away, Kaito can see how red Ryouga’s face is getting. “He said something very fast. I think- Foolma: ‘What? Can you repeat that?’ Tuna: ‘Will you go out with me?’ Foolma: ‘Like, a date?’ Tuna: ‘Yeah, a date.’ Foolma: ‘Sure, where?’”

Yuma’s response is almost too casual, he’s probably been waiting for Ryouga to ask since the invasion. Ryouga shoots Kaito a desperate glance; it seems he hasn’t thought ahead and actually picked out a place for them to go. Well, it’s too late now for Ryouga and Kaito to strategize, so Ryouga is on his own. Kaito gives Ryouga a wave and hopes he understands.

“Tuna: ‘Is there anywhere you’d like to go?’ Foolma: ‘Um, how about that burger place down the street from the school?’


	2. animal shelter

“Durbe-Father, I want a pet.”

Durbe looks up from his phone to see Reiji standing in front of him, holding up a drawn picture of a dog. It has a massive head and five legs, or is one of them a tail? It’s cute, in a way, Durbe supposes. “Where did this come from?” Durbe asks, taking the picture from Reiji’s hands. Would this be considered refrigerator-worthy? Oh well, he’s certain there’s room for it.

“Uncle Alit, Vector, and Yuma got Michio a puppy for his birthday. Can I get a pet too?” Reiji tries to give his father doe-eyes, but Durbe, the master of doe-eyes, is immune to them.

Now, Durbe knows that the three, or at least Alit and Yuma, have wanted a dog for years now, and getting one for their kid was just an excuse, and that the trio of adults, or at least Alit and Yuma, are active enough to take care of a dog. His own family, on the other hand… Well, it’s a blessing if they get an hour worth of strenuous activity a week. They wouldn’t be able to properly take care of a dog.

Unfortunately, Durbe is a pushover and doesn’t know how to vocalize this. “Go ask your father,” he tells Reiji weakly, and watches as his son takes off to find Chris.

Minutes later, Reiji returns to the room, dragging Chris with him by the hand. “But V-Daaaad,” Reiji whines, “Durbe-Father didn’t say no to me!”

“I didn’t say yes either,” Durbe puts his hands up in a defensive manner at Chris’ questioning look.

Chris rolls his eyes and kneels down to Reiji’s eye level, placing his hands on Reiji’s shoulders. “We can’t get a pet, son,” he says slowly, “because Tron would have to agree since this is his house.”

Reiji’s face drops, only to brighten up again moments later. “Then can I ask him?”

“Ask him what?” Durbe gets the feeling things would be going smoother if he had just said no to begin with. He sees where this is going, and he already dislikes the final outcome.

“Can I ask Grandpappy Tron if we can have a pet? Since he’s in charge of both of you.” Reiji turns to Durbe, then Chris, his head tilted.

“No,” declares Chris just as Durbe begins saying, “He’s not…” but it’s all for nothing because at that moment, Tron pokes his head into the room, a grin stretched across his child-like face.

“ _I_ for one believe getting a pet is a great idea! It would certainly liven up this place.” Tron giggles; how disturbing. Durbe and Chris have to hold back a groan as Reiji jumps in delight. So much for not getting a pet.

“Did you hear that? Tron said I could get a pet.” It’s too late to put their feet down, Reiji is too excited and saying no would be cruel after Tron got his hopes up.

“I guess we’re going to the shelter then.” Durbe says with a sigh. Reiji throws his arms around Durbe in an overexcited hug.

“Thank you! Can we go now?”

“…Go get dressed.”


	3. durbe/v magical girl au

Durbe’s scars remind Chris of faraway galaxies, memorizing yet untouchable.

/

V checks the crumpled up address in his hand before shoving it back into his pocket. He’s at the correct place, a tiny, rundown apartment building in the bad part of town. V eyes the peeling paint on the door, then the piece of paper taped to it. “ _Durbe_ ,” the paper says in messy, scribbled writing.

He’s here for business, strictly business because with all that’s been going on, he doesn’t have any room for personal time anymore. It is better this way; if he was idle, he’d spend the time thinking, and thinking is the last thing he wants to do now. V knocks on the door.

There’s a scrambling noise from the other side of the door, then heavy footsteps. The door opens with a creek, it probably needs to be replaced, and Durbe stands before him.

“Chris,” says Durbe, because it’s the name V gave him forever ago and he probably doesn’t even know about Tron and the Arklight’s new names. “What are you doing here?” His eyes flick past V into the hallway, a worried expression on his face.

“I need someone to talk to.” V curses himself for such a weakness, but he can’t turn to anyone else, not III or IV because they’re already up to their necks with trouble and don’t need V’s as well. V pulls a grief seed out of his pocket and offers it to Durbe. “Payment,” he explains, since this is going to take up valuable hunting time.

The grief seed catches Durbe’s attention immediately, and he gulps, his face contorting in shame as he takes it. Durbe can’t afford to pass up a free grief seed, V knows, he probably only has one on hand at a time considering his kill ratio. Durbe steps out of the doorway, allowing V into his home, and gestures to a saggy, stained couch. Durbe scurries off to a back room to hide away the seed as V sits on the couch. When Durbe returns, he’s holding two cups and hands one to V.

V remembers the training Tron put him and his brother through, the mentality that one must do everything to get an edge on the competition forever stamped into his mind. If Tron was here, he’d remind V that taking food or drinks from another Magical Girl is a risk; with all the territorial fights going on, it’d be tempting to slip something into a consumable to knock your opponent out of commission for a few weeks.

V lifts the cup to his lips and sips. Now’s not the time to be distrustful towards others. It’s tea, overly sweetened with something that tastes like honey.

“Why are you here?” Straight to business, Durbe doesn’t leave him any time to back out.

V stares down at the cup warming in his hands, watches as the hot steam rises from the liquid. He ponders over ways he can begin, how to get this off his chest in a proper manner without losing all sense of control, but he’s not sure if that’s even possible when -

_“Kaito’s dead.” Yuma’s voice wavers, pitch even higher than normal. On the other line, V can hear wet sniffling and dulled voices he can’t exactly make out. V doesn’t know how or why Yuma has his number, he doesn’t remember ever giving it to the kid. Maybe III gave it to Yuma as some sort of emergency backup? The true nature of Yuma’s words don’t hit him immediately, and when he doesn’t respond, Yuma tries again. “V… Kaito’s dead.” His voice is stronger this time, but it cracks at the end and he sobs, only the sounds are muffled as though he’s covering his mouth with his hand._


	4. kaitosliggoo

Kaito nearly mistakes the Sliggoo for some kind of back alley grime the first time he sees it. The translucent gelatin making up the little creature blends in with the dark, dingy bricks. The only thing that separates it from the decay and misery is its movements. The Sliggoo wiggles and wavers in the dead air, its antenna feeling along the wall for a place to hold onto.

He can’t help but feel bitter jealousy over the fact that this little slime ball can consume any living matter it comes across while Kaito has to scrounge and dig every day for tiny, jewel-like shrubs and shoots just so he can survive. It can’t even see, yet it’s living a better life than he is.

Kaito scoffs because he’s wasting time standing here and moaning about his own misgivings. Life isn’t fair, get over it and do something about it.

He leaves the little slimeball on its own in the waste. No doubt soon it’ll find the festering trash yards away from its longest feeler.


	5. lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore warning, cannibalism warning
> 
> (pls don't report me)

Lavender

  * Yuma goes over to Rei’s house unannounced to surprise him. The door is locked and Rei appears to not be home, but Yuma has a house key. Yuma enters and sees there’s light coming from the basement, and he goes to the door to find it unlocked
  * _(Rei always kept it locked. Yuma had asked him about it, especially since Rei seemed pretty alright with Yuma exploring the rest of the house. Rei, uncharacteristically serious, asked him not to bring it up again, he kept it locked because he always got an unpleasant feeling from the basement. Yuma thinks he can smell the scent of lavender coming from the door.)_
  * Yuma opens the basement door and descends. At the foot of the stairs is the body of a man who Yuma doesn’t recognize. Judging by the blood trail, it appears he tried to get up the stairs but then tumbled back down. He has obvious signs of torture, and is still alive, though currently unconscious. He steps over the body and sees the room is mostly empty, except for a furnace, a (bloody) table in the center, and bloody tools scattered around on the floor. Rei lies in the corner of the room, stabbed in the lower abdomen but conscious, though in obvious pain. Yuma is quick to deduce that Rei was torturing the guy by the stairs, and his victim managed to escape and injure him.
  * _(Once, when their relationship was just heating up, Yuma called Rei late at night to see if he could come over, and Yuma offers to bring pizza. Rei sounds a bit distracted and there’s muffed noises in the background, but he agrees, just asks Yuma to give him like half an hour to get ready. Later in night, Yuma thinks he hears a noise, and leaves bed to go check it out. It seems to be coming from the basement, but the door is locked. Rei finds him at this point, not pleased to find that Yuma tried yet again to go into the basement. When Yuma asks what those noises are, Rei just says they’re old ghosts, and leads Yuma back to bed.)_
  * Yuma checks on Rei and asks what happened, but he doesn’t answer. He realizes that he can’t just call the police because they’ll come to the same conclusions as Yuma. He picks up Rei and takes him upstairs to the bathroom, careful not to jostle the knife, and tries to wash off most of the blood since some of it could be from the other guy. Yuma sets Rei down in the kitchen, then goes back to the basement to get rid of the evidence.
  * _(They met in a park, of all places. Yuma was playing Frisbee with a couple of friends, and one of them overshot a throw, and Yuma ran after. It smacked Rei in the back of the head, he being too busy watching a jogger in a bright orange vest. It’s love at first sight, even if Rei smells of disgustingly overpowering lavender. As an apology, Yuma asks Rei if he’d like to stop and get a cup of coffee with him later. It’s the start of something beautiful.)_
  * Yuma, having taken care of the body and scrubbed all the blood away, lights a bunch of lavender candles he found in the basement to get rid of the smell. He goes back up to check on Rei, who is lying in a puddle of his own blood, and wipes the prints on the knife still lodged in him. Rei is a bit responsive, but is mostly just watching Yuma with a pretty calculating look in his eyes. Yuma explains what happened (Yuma came over early and he and Rei got into a fight. Rei had been holding a knife at the time because he was chopping up carrots, and Yuma moved to take the knife. They struggled over it and Rei accidently got stabbed. When he saw what happened, Yuma fainted, which explains why Rei wasn’t immediately taken to the hospital) and adds his own prints to the knife. Rei reminds Yuma to add Rei’s prints to it too. Yuma drives Rei to the hospital.
  * _(Rei had been tense the last two days, nervous almost. He still smiled when he saw Yuma and laughed at his jokes, but there was a weariness in his posture Yuma had never seen before. Those two days, he spent a lot of time watching the news, staring fixated at the screen. And then, during the middle of a missing person report, Rei suddenly stood. With an easygoing grin, he helped Yuma to his feet, laughed, and asked if he wanted to go out to eat for dinner instead of having leftovers as planned. Yuma agreed, wondering what was with the sudden change of mood, but his questions are silenced with a passionate kiss and the scent of lavender coming off of Rei.)_
  * Vector wakes alone in a hospital room. He alerts one of the staff and ask them what’s going on, feigning innocent. He’s told he got stabbed, but it wasn’t fatal and none of his organs were damaged; his intestines moved out of the way and weren’t punctured, and it’s been out for about a day. Vector asks for Yuma and is told he’s being held and that the police want to question “Rei” about what happened. He agrees and says what Yuma told him to, that he and Yuma got into an argument and the whole stabbing thing was a complete accident. Since he’s not pressing charges and injury isn’t actually as bad as it feels, Yuma will be around to pick him up in a couple of hours. The drive home is awkward, Vector not knowing if he should act like Rei or show his true self; Yuma already knows he kills people so it won’t make much of a difference, but for some reason, he really doesn’t want to fuck this up with Yuma. When they get to Vector’s house, Yuma insists on him going to bed or at least resting, but Vector wants to clean up the basement since the last time he saw it, it was pretty incriminating. He goes down to the basement, Yuma handing over the key since he had locked it, and is surprised to find it spotless. The only thing Yuma did wrong is that he left the ashes and bones in the furnace instead of disposing of them. Vector tells him this, and Yuma asks why lavender, which is a pretty surprising question considering there are many other things Yuma should be asking right about now. Vector shrugs and says it’s good for covering up unpleasant smells. Yuma says he once hear a superstition that venomous asps made their nests in lavender plants, and when someone went to pick the flower, they’d strike. Vector smiles and asks how it felt to end someone’s life. 
    * Idk come up with something witty for the end



“ _It’s 21 Celsius and sunny, but don’t expect that for long. I hope you planed on spending the rest of the weekend inside, because a storm is rolling in from the south and will hit the Heartlands later tonight, and won’t pass over until Monday at the earliest. Expect the temperature to drop to as low as 10 Celsius and won’t rise again until later this week. Now, onto the news. Another missing person alert has been sent out by police-“_

Static hisses from the ratio, causing Yuma to frown. He can make out a few words, vague descriptions of the person, “male,” “black hair,” “168 centimeters,” before he changes stations to one playing pop music. Idly, Yuma taps on the breaks of his car, slowing down to an appropriate speed before turning down a side street. He counts the houses as he passes them, humming along to the music. At the sixteenth house, small and white with a cute little picket fence out front, he pulls into the driveway and parks behind a silver car. Rei won’t mind, Yuma thinks, he’ll be out of his way


End file.
